It All Works Out In The End
by xxblankcanvas
Summary: Rory Gilmore used to love her life. But what happens when this fairy tale life takes an unexpected twist and everything goes down from there? AU Rogan&BalconyBuddy OOC
1. Intro

**AN: Hey everyone! Okay so I have another story. This idea just popped into my head a few days ago and I thought about it. Thought about how the story could plan out and all the other ideas I have for it. So, I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Rory Gilmore used to love her life. She loved every aspect of at as well as everyone in it. Who wouldnt? She had a loving mother and step father, a step sister who reminds her of her at that age, her best friends and she was intelligent and beautiful. Well, what happens, when this fairy tale life takes an unexpected twist, and everything goes down from there? **

**Okay so basically the story starts out in the present. This is when her life isnt so perfect anymore. In the end, everything will work out for the better and she'll find that she loves her new life more than her previous. Things will be better than they ever were before.**

**Warnings: Will end up a Rogan and BalconyBuddy. Very OOC.  
Main characters: Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Logan, Colin, Finn, Louise, Madeline, Steph, Paris, some Dean, and Chris will appear in later chapters. And Anna appears like...once or twice.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _anything_ do you honestly think I would be sitting at a computer writing fan fictions? Ha.**

**Chapter one: The way it used to be...**

**

* * *

**Rory Gilmore walked into her dorm room finding it empty. No Paris, Madeline, Louise or Steph. **(okay I know dorm rooms dont usually have more than three people, but in my story they happened to get a very large suite because of their names and they all wanted to live together) **She walked straight into the bathroom and started the shower, making sure the water was very warm. Looking at herself in the mirror, what she saw, though nothing unusual to her after a day like this, made her frown deepen before she quickly looked away. She began peeling off her disheveled, torn clothes, careful not to run the material over any open or bad wounds or sensitive bruises. Stepping into the shower she tenderly moved the wash cloth over her body, washing away dried blood, dust and dirt stains.

Why was she so messed up? Well, she had just returned from a visit with her all but loving boyfriend, Dean Forrester. Their relationship was horrible. This was their third time being together, and she wanted OUT. After a while, things began to get out of hand. Dean never really went to college, and never got a real job. He still worked part time in Stars Hollow and was trying to save up enough money to move out on his own. Rory used to love Dean, but she wasnt in love with him. Now she couldn't stand being around him.

His jobs started to get stressful, or so he claimed, and he said all she ever did was get in the way. He would beat her and rape her. She had tried numerous times to dump him, but he said if she did she would find herself in a much worse situation. He was possesive, and hated the relationship she had with her four best guy friends, Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, Finn Morgan and Tristan DuGrey. He would always accuse her of cheating, and then rape her saying it was the least she owed him.

Stepping out of the shower, she noticed most of the dirt had come off, and the redness and swelling around the cuts and scratches was going down. It was early evening and she wasnt planning on going anywhere after she got coffee, so she just threw on jeans and a pullover, and applied only cover-up to hide the marks on her face and neck.

On top of the fact that her relationship with her boyfriend was bad, her mothers marriage was spiraling downward. Lorelai Gilmore-Danes had always thought that she would have the perfect marriage and life with Luke, because they were meant to be. But she got upset and suspiscious each time she was told by her husband to leave the diner because his daughter, her step daughter, was coming to see him.

_Flashback_

_Rory and Lorelai were sitting in the diner on a Friday afternoon, just finishing up their lunch._

_"Okay Mom, I gotta get back to school"_

_"Alright, bye kid, drive safe"_

_"I will, love you. Bye Luke!"_

_"Bye Rory" Luke said before returning back to his work when the phone rang._

_"Luke's...Oh, hey Anna...yeah...she is?...alright well I'll be here...yeah, see ya" he finished and then hung up the phone, looking pointedly at Lorelai._

_"Hey Lorelai, April's on her way over here"_

_"Really? Cool. I havent seen her in a while"_

_"Well do you think maybe I could just see you at home?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"April's coming, you should go. I'll see you at home"_

_"She's my step daughter, Luke. Why are you still against me seeing her here. I saw her before our wedding, she was at our wedding, why cant I see her now"_

_"Lorelai just go home or back to the inn, I'll see you tonight"_

_"Why, Luke?"_

_"Lorelai!"_

_"Okay, sorry, I'm going" she said suddenly scared as she gathered her things and scurried out of the diner. People were eyeing Luke with questioning eyes. He just waved them away and went back to work._

_End Flashback_

Everything between them had gone down from there. And Rory had thought she could trust Luke, all the time she was growing up. 'I guess people change' she thought, closing the door to her dorm behind her before walking through the halls to the nearest coffee cart.

**

* * *

AN: Okay, there you go. Kind of an intro chapter. I know all you L/L lovers are probably wondering whats up. Well Luke's weird behavior will all plan out and make sense within the next few chapters. I told you it would be OOC. Because of that, Rory isnt going to be the innocent little girl we see on tv. She is still smart, of course, and still loves books and coffee and pop culture and all that. I know she seems like she's in normal character from the way it sounds like she doesnt stand up to Dean, but she isnt. Neither are her friends. I will generally explain within the next few chapters and it should all make sense soon. Please review!**

**Sarah**


	2. Want some company?

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to all of my reviewers: Lifeisconfusing, Mrs.Scott323, celafaccio, raspberrysorbet34, LHTDfan, rawrrry, and just hidden. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter two: Want some company?**

She was standing in the short line of the coffee cart closest to her dorm. She was looking down, distracted, and didnt notice the person who appeared behind her.

"Hey Rory" the coffee cart guy said to her with a warm smile.

"Hey Joey. I'll have a large caramel macchiato please"

"Sure" he said and began making it.

"Hey Joey I'll have a small coffee, put the lovely ladies on my tab please" a familiar voice said from behind Rory. Joey smiled at the man and Rory turned and was about to protest when her coffee was handed to her and the person paid.

"So, how have you been Mary?" Tristan asked as he lightly pulled her away from the line and back in the other direction.

"Uh, good" she lied. "How about you?"

"Pretty good. My dad's been getting on my ass about meaningless things more and more often and grandfather is asking more persistantly, 'Tristan Theodore DuGrey, when are you going to find a suitable young lady and settle down?'" he said trying to imitate his grandfathers deep voice.

"Yeah, well, what can you do? Society is rough"

"You're telling me" he said with an irritated sigh, tossing his cup in the nearest trashcan. "So. Got any big plans for the evening?"

"Nope. This was my last run out. I'm gonna go back to my dorm and study for maybe and hour, work on my article, and maybe watch a couple movies or something"

"Wow. Cutting back your studies to an hour? Sounds like you're livin on the edge, Mar"

"I try"

"There's a party at some guys dorm in our hall why dont you come with us?"

"I'm not really in the mood for a party. I'm tired"

"Okay well I'm pretty sure the girls are going except for Paris"

"She's spending the night at Doyle's"

"They're still dating?"

"Well I dont know if you'd call it dating. They havent really established what they are to each other yet and it's getting on Paris' nerves. She's talking about ending it soon if he doesnt want to commit"

"I'm sure that'll make Finns dreams come true" he said sarcastically. They all knew that Finn had a thing for Paris. On the other hand, she found him very annoying and not her type at all.

"Actually I think Finn has given up his dreams for Paris"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's moved on"

"Who is it this time?"

"He's still refusing to admit that he's always liked Maddy"

"Ah. Well he hasnt gone through a phase for girls with black hair..."

"It's a new beginning"

"Yet again. Well Mary, as much as I've enjoyed our little encounter I have to get back to the dorm"

"Why so soon?" she asked feigning hurt.

"Oh I know you love me Mar and it pains you to see my go, but I have to make sure that Beavis and Butthead dont break anything or set the place on fire...again"

"They set the dorm on fire?"

"Well actually it was just a small fire in the kitchenette that we immediatly put out, I dont even think the alarm responded in time or anything, but yeah"

"Isn't Logan there to watch them?"

"He's asleep"

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Well it's nothing strange or out of the ordinary. Last night Satan called and said there was an emergency meeting or something that had to do with the paper. It was late and he didnt get back until about 9am when he trudged into the dorm, not bothering to stay quiet for us still sleeping. He didnt say much. All I caught was 'Mitchum, hate, I, really, need, sleep'. I'm sure it goes in some order or something to form a coherent thought. Anyway he's been sleeping ever since"

"Aw, poor thing"

"Yeah, well, I must be going. See ya later Mary"

"Bye Tristy" she called back to him, not noticing the weird looks people on campus were giving the two.

She walked back to her dorm quickly and when she got there she found the door unlocked and Madeline and Louise's door open, the bathroom light on and the hairdryer going. They were getting ready for the party that night.

"Hey Rory!" Madeline chirped, waving at her as she walked into the common room.

"Hey Maddy" she said, smiling at her before disappearing into her room and coming out moments later in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, plopping down on the couch.

Madeline and Louise both walked into the common room, dressed and ready to go. Maddy had simple black shoes, black fishnets, a short jean shirt and fitted black top. Her hair was simple and she had light makeup.

Louise was wearing red heels,a red leather mini skirt and red halter top. She definitely stood out, which is how she liked it.

"You arent going to the party?" Louise asked before moving to answer the door.

"No, I'm tired and not really in the party mood. Paris is still staying at Doyle's right?"

"Yeah she is" Louise replied with a nod as she pulled open the door. "Hey boys"

"Hey girls. Ready to go?" Tristan asked from his place in the doorway, Logan, Colin and Finn standing behind him.

"Yep. Bye Rory, we'll be back late"

"If we come back at all!" Madeline said before closing the door quickly. Rory sighed and picked up the phone to call her mother.

_"Hello?"_ a tired voice answered and Rory was immediatly concerned.

"Mom?"

_"Oh, hey Rory"_

"Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine, it's just I was expecting someone else to call. That's all"_

"Luke?"

_"Yeah. I was in the diner today and Luke was trying to rush me out when he saw April pull up on her bike. He pulled me upstairs so the other customers didnt hear, and said that he didnt want me to have any contact at all with either April or Anna"_

"Oh, I'm sorry Mom"

_"She's my step daughter! She reminds me of you. I dont get it, why doesnt he want me to see her?"_

"I dont know. Did you ask him?"

_"No. By the time he had told me about the contact thing he was yelling and looked really mad and I was scared so I just left quickly"_

"I guess I'm not the only one with a bad relationship" she muttered, a scowl forming on her face as she thought of Dean. How sweet, innocent and completely loving he acted in public, trying to mask how he really treated her behind closed doors. It was getting on her nerves.

_"What?"_

"Nothing. So what're you doing tonight?"

_"Aside from waiting for Luke to come home, nothing. You?"_

"Staying home too"

_"Aren't we just loads of fun"_

"Well there is a party going on a floor up but I'm too tired and not in the mood so I'm gonna order in and watch movies"

_"Hey, want some company?" _she asked now perking up.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome but what about Luke?"

_"Oh, let him worry about me not coming home for once!"_

"Are you sure?"

_"I'll leave a quick note it'll be fine"_

"Okay. Hey, could you stop on your way here and pick up junk food?"

_"Yeah sure. I'll be there in about an hour?"_

"See you then. Bye mom"

_"Bye sweets"_

She hung up with her mother and dialed the number for pizza, placing an order for delivery before doing the same with chinese.

Her mom showed up outside her dorm an hour later, as promised with bags of food and coffee and donuts from Weston's.

"Hey mom" she said opening the door wider for her mother as she hurried in and set down the bags before pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Fruit of my loins! Oh, how I have missed you so"

"How long has it been?"

"Uh...two weeks actually"

"Wow. We gotta make plans more often"

"I agree. Now. I got all the necessaties plus donuts and coffee from Weston's"

"No Luke's?"

"Well I would go in there and ask for coffee to go and he would most likely ask about my plans and I didnt exactly want him to know where I as going in specific detail"

"Oh, right"

"Yeah, so, what's our line up look like tonight?"

"Hostel, When A Stranger Calls, and The Omen"

"Ooh, scary theme"

"Mhmm. That alright with you?"

"Yup. Okay well you get everything set up and I'm gonna go make some more coffee"

"Okay, hurry" she said as she began dumping the food out of the bags and arranging in on tables. By the time Lorelai came back with more coffee, the pizza and chinese had arrived and everything was set up. There were bowls of candy, donuts, pizza boxes, chinese, mugs of coffee, and cans and bottles of soda.

Rory pulled out a ton of extra blankets and pillows from her closet and a few from Madeline and Louise's, arranging them on the floor and couch.

"Ready to start?" Lorelai asked, taking a seat in between the couch and the table, eating a red vine.

"Yep. Play the first one!"

**AN: Well hope you liked it. Seems longer than the last but it has a lot of dialogue. So, next chapter, more of Rory's friends will make an appearence. Her best friends in this story, if it isnt already obvious, are Logan, Colin, Finn, Tristan, Steph, Maddy and Louise. Also, Luke comes home to an empty house and finds a vague note from Lorelai that he can barely read. His reaction the next morning, also in the next chapter.**

**I know Luke is sounding really mean and rough but like I said, OOC and it'll all make sense eventually. Sorry if you LL fans are disappointed but you will find that most of my stories will be BalconyBuddies (lorelai/chris). Anyway, I hope you liked this one and please review!**

**Sarah.**


	3. Why are you lying to me?

**Thank you to my reviewers, and I hope you like this chapter, and the story overall. **

**Chapter three: Why are you lying to me? **

_Previously:_

_"I'm gonna order in and watch movies"_

_"Hey, want some company?" she asked now perking up._

_"Yeah, that'd be awesome but what about Luke?"_

_"Oh, let him worry about me not coming home for once!"_

Later that night, Luke's POV

Luke pulled up in front of his house, turning off the truck and slamming the door. Work was annoying. Mainly because Kirk and Taylor were annoying. What else is new. He found the door locked, and saw Lorelai's Jeep gone. 'Wonder where she went' he thought as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Lorelai!" he called out, aiming his voice mainly upstairs since she wasnt in the living room.

He got no response.

Thinking she had just stepped out for a bit, he went to the kitchen to get some food then he would shower and go to bed. However, when he walked in the kitchen and found a note, he stopped.

_Luke,_

_Went out. Be back tomorrow._

_Love, Lorelai_

It was very vague.

"Damnit, Lorelai I need to know more" he muttered to himself, but just crumpled it and threw it away, continuing his routine.

(end pov)

**Meanwhile...**

Louise, Madeline, Paris and Stephanie said bye to the guys and walked inside. There, in the common room, Lorelai and Rory were sleeping. Both on the floor, Rory's head was on her mothers shoulder, and Lorelai's head was on top of hers. They looked cute.

"Should we wake them?" Paris asked in a whisper, smiling at the two.

"I think we should. They'd probably have major cramps and aches in the morning from sleeping like that" Louise said walking over and shaking Rory.

"Rory, Lorelai, wake up" she said in a normal voice.

"Eh, five more minutes mom" Lorelai said, swatting away her hand.

"Wow. That is so weird. You would think Rory would say that"

"Louise?"

"Gilmore. Get up"

"Why?"

"Because you'll be sorry in the morning if you sleep like that"

"Fine" she said, lifting her mothers head off of hers and standing up slowly.

"You can take the couch mom. Night" she said sleepily walking to her and Stephs room and collapsing against the bed.

The other girls went their separate ways, all thinking the same thing. _'Why cant I have that with my mom?'_

0000000

Rory awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee directly under her nose. She opened one eye to see her mom leaning over her with that freakish looking smile in place, holding out a cup of coffee to her.

"Morning mom"

"Good morning fruit of my loins. So, what are the plans for today?"

"What time is it?"

"9:45"

"I have a class at 10:45 then I have to stop by the YDN to drop off my article. And then I dont really know. I'll probably just hang out with my friends"

"Sounds like fun"

"Mhmm" she murmered taking a sip of coffee. "You?"

"Well when I get home I'll stop by to see Luke then get to the inn so Sookie doesnt burn anything down and also to make sure Michel is being halfway decent to the staff"

"Isnt he supposed to be decent to the guests?"

"It's Michel, honey. We take it one step at a time"

"Okay well I dont want to keep you so I'll call you later?"

"Mkay. Bye kid" she said already walking to the common room.

"Bye mom"

"Bye girls!" she said to the girls in the common room before leaving and turning down the hallway. She got in her car and drove to her awaiting husband.

000000

Rory got up and showered. She took a closer look at the marks on her skin and most of them were fading. Still being careful with the stinging soap, she patted the soft towel over the more sensitive areas before getting dressed. Her arms were probably the worst part so she stuck to wearing sweaters and long sleeved shirts. She wore dark blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt over it. Her hair was dried straight and she grabbed her bag before heading out.

"I'll be back in about an hour guys. Class"

"Have fun"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I will"

She walked to the coffee cart by her class and got a small coffee. She still had a few minutes so she sat on a nearby bench and took out her latest book. When she felt a presence beside her she looked up slowly to see Logan sitting next to her, smirking.

"Hey Logan"

"Hey Ace. Whatcha readin?"

"_Pride and Predjudice_"

"Again?"

"I happen to like it"

"Hm. Dont you have a class going on?"

"No I still have about 15 minutes until it starts" she said reaching over and putting the book back in her bag. In the process, the longer sleeved shirt went up a little and Logan took notice to a nasty bruise on her hip.

"Whoa, Ace"

"What?"

In response, he gingerly touched the bruise and looked up at her worried when she flinched and scooted away.

"What happened?"

"I, uh, fell on my side. I rolled out of bed"

"Ace you're lying to me"

"How do you know I'm lying to you, I'm not lying to you, why would I be, I've got nothing to hide"

"Because you're rambling and you wont even look at me. Now tell me the truth" he said with a slight smirk.

"I gotta get to class" she said and got up quickly ,scurring away. Sensing something was up, he followed her and was soon in step beside her.

"Dont _you_ have a class to get to Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Yeah, the same class as you in fact. But this is more important" he said grabbing her elbow and gently pulling her off to the side on another bench.

"How do you know?"

"Because you wont tell me so it has to be something big"

Sighing, she turned to face him with a serious look on her face. "Okay. I will tell you, but you have to promise to keep it to yourself. I mean it. Dont tell our friends, my mom, your parents, anyone! Dont even whisper it thinking that no one will hear"

"Okay, I got the point Ace. Now tell me. Please"

"Come by my dorm tonight at five and I'll explain then"

"But--"

"No buts. Tonigt. My dorm. Five o'clock"

"Tonight, your dorm, five o'clock" he repeated. "Gotcha" he said and stood up, her following suit. "Now our class starts in five minutes. Shall we?" he said using his arm to motion in the direction of the class.

"Let's" she said with a small smile and a nod. He smiled and wrapped his arm lightly around her waist protectively being careful not to put pressure on where the bruise was.

000000

Rory came back to her dorm at 4:30 to find Paris, Maddy, Louise and Stehp all there, sitting in the common room. Paris was yelling at the tv, probably watching _C-SPAN_, Louise and Maddy were painting their nails and Steph was trying to get the remote from Paris and also trying to shut her up.

"Hey guys, any chance you could like...not be here at 5:00?"

"Why? Bringin a boy home?" Louise asked looking at her curiously.

"Well yeah but it's not what you think. He's a friend and I need to talk to him about something. Him and only him"

"Why dont you just go in your room?" Paris asked.

"Becasue I know you guys. You'll eavesdrop, or you could hear something"

"How come we dont know already?"

"It's a sensitive topic for me and this person wanted to know and its not that I dont trust you guys but I'd rather have less people know. The less the better. It would make my life easier. Please, just do something?"

"I could pay Colin a visit..." Steph said suggestively, grabbing her stuff and leaving for the guys' dorm.

"Want to go see if Finn and Tristan know about any partys or wanna do anything?" Maddy asked Louise.

"When our nails dry. Ten minutes and we'll be gone" they promised and then scurried to their room to probably get ready.

She looked down at Paris who was mumbling at the television.

"What?"

"Paris!" she whined.

"What, I cant go do anything! I have no life that doesnt involve you and the others!"

"Go to the YDN and then go see Doyle or something! Please?" she begged using her Bambi eyes and pout that, surprisingly, not even Paris was immune to.

"Alright fine. I'm staying at Doyles"

"Thank you!"

Fifteen minutes later, Maddy and Louise came out of their room.

"Tristan and Finn are escorting us to a party at Berkely. We'll be back late, if we come back at all"

Paris was quickly following them out the door before turning the opposite way and going to Doyles. At 5:00 there was a knock on the door and she assumed it was Logan.

"Hey Loga--" she stopped when she saw the person standing in front of her, looking all but happy. "Dean" she whispered.

**Ha! I'm so mean. Anyway I already have the next one written and I'll post it probably tomorrow. Who knows. Anyway, review! Thanks**

**Sarah.**


	4. Acting Strange

**Thank you to my reviewers! rawrrry, justine260, LHTDfan, Sosha Sarah, elowe4, Chlse513, just hidden, softballblondi, ace88, Ace-not-Mary, and raspberrysorbet34. Anyway I hope you like this one.  
**

**Chapter four: Acting Strange...  
**

_At 5:00 there was a knock on the door and she assumed it was Logan._

_"Hey Loga--" she stopped when she saw the person standing in front of her, looking all but happy. "Dean" she whispered._

"Hey" he grumbled, pushing past her and sitting on the couch.

"Sure, come on in" she muttered, irritated, walking over to him after shutting the door all but a crack. "What are you doing here?" she asked joining him on the couch, but sitting a considerable length away from him.

"Just wanted to stop by"

"Oh, well, I kind of have someone coming over--" she was cut off by a light, gentle knock on the door. "Uh, hold on a second" she said getting up and pulling the door open. Logan was on the other side, smiling softly at her.

"Hey Ace"

"Rory, who the hell is this?"

"Well it looks like introductions are in order" she said, swallowing, obviously nervous as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Logan Huntzberger" he said cooly, sticking out his hand.

"Dean Forrester, Rory's _boyfriend_" he replied, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice or on his face.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Rory say's good things about you"

"And why do you talk to her?"

"Dean, Logan is one of my best friends. You met the others before, a while a go actually"

"Oh yeah. The rich kids"

"Dean we kind of had something planned so could you..." she trailed off, motioning to the door.

He looked from Logan to Rory in disbelief.

"Rory, are you cheating on me or something?" he yelled, his voice raising.

"No, Dean, Logan is just a friend, but we had plans to hang out"

"Yeah, right, and I should believe this why?"

"Because you're my boyfriend, Dean. You're supposed to trust me, not be an asshole!"

"You little..." he said, seething, as he forcefully shoved her into the wall. Logans heart beat faster as he watched her hit the wall with a loud thud, and fall to the ground. He immediatly knelt beside her to see if she was conscious.

"Rory...Rory can you hear me? Rory!"

"And you!" Dean shouted kicking Logan in the stomach. He doubled over in pain but quickly recovered and stood up, punching Dean square in the nose.

"Dont ever touch her again or I swear to God the last thing you will have to worry about is a broken nose" Logan whispered in Deans ear, his voice low and threatening, dripping with venom.

"What do you care?"

"She's my best friend. I dont appreciate it when people hurt my friends. And I dont know about you, but my parents raised me to never hit a girl, no matter what the circumstances. Now get out before I throw you out"

"Like you could" Dean scoffed, looking up at him with a cocky smirk.

"You wanna test me?"

"Whatvever. I dont care I have more important things to do"

"Oh yeah, more important than taking care of your hurt girlfriend!"

"Looks like you have that part covered, Richie Rich" he said as he slammed the door shut and walked away. Logan looked down at the unconscious girl in a heap on the floor and felt his heart sink. He reached down and picked her up carefully, walking her to the couch and laying her down.

He still wasnt sure about what she had to tell him. But A. that was the least of his worries at the moment and B. he would bet his inheritance it had something, if not all to do with that Dean guy.

000000000 

Lorelai pulled up into the driveway and hopped out of the car. She noticed Luke's pickup and hurried toward the house. She hadnt spoken to him since yesterday. She had gone straight to the inn and had to work later than she anticipated.

"Luuuuke!" she called, walking through the front door. She saw him sitting in the kitchen and he stood up when she entered. He looked all but happy.

"Lorelai, where the hell were you? First you leave this stupid vague note saying that you went out and would be back tomorrow. You have to give me more information than that, Lorelai! Then you dont bother to call me, or stop by the diner or anything!"

"I'm sorry Luke. I was upset with you when I left the note and I was at Rory's for a movie night"

"Why were you upset with me, what the hell did I do!"

"You're still keeping me from getting to know my step daughter. And telling me you dont want me to have contact with her, or Anna? What is up with that. I thought that maybe I'd let you worry about me not coming home at night this time" she said, tears forming in her eyes as she walked past him and started the coffee maker.

"I have my reasons, I told you that!"

"What are your reasons, Luke! When we got married you vowed to be honest with me and trust me! That's what marriage and love are based on. Honesty and trust. Right now, and for a few months now actually, you have not been being honest, and you're acting like you dont trust me. That means I cant trust you"

"Lorelai..."

"No, Luke. I'm going to bed" she said walking out of the kitchen and towards Rory's old bedroom.

"Our room is upstairs..."

"I know. I'm sleeping in Rory's room. Goodnight" she said shortly, slamming the door behind her. She didnt know why Luke wanted to keep her away from April, even Anna!

He had been acting weird ever since a few weeks ago.

When Lorelai had gone to New York with Rory for a weekend.

And he hadnt answered the home phone, diner phone, or the cell phone she gave him.

And he said he was going to see Anna...

**So, what do you think? I know Lorelai going to Rorys old room does seem a little immature, but she was upset and needed to think without him around. Also there's some Dean in this one. The whole Luke/Lorelai thing will make sense soon. So, please, review! I have the next one written so I'll post it probably the day after tomorrow. Depends on the response I get.**

**Next chapter: Rory wakes up and has to face Logan. He wants to know the truth. Lorelai plans to sit down and talk with Luke. She wants to know the truth.**

**Sarah.**


	5. The Truth Hurts prt 1

**AN: Hey people. I wanted to wait a little longer but some people were telling me they wanted to know what happened next and blah blah. Added the fact that I wanted to get this one out as well. Anyway...thank you to my reviewers: Ace-not-Mary, raspberrysorbet34, Chlse513, LittleByLittle, eagleraych, Sosha Sarah, Rory Huntzberger, roryappletarts, and justine260. Some of you...or maybe one or two of you, might have guessed at the little detail I was hinting. Others might know just those one or two people who reviewed may have guessed it. You'll all find out soon enough. Anyway, I hope you like this one.**

**Chapter five: The Truth Hurts prt 1**

Logan was sitting on the couch, watching Rory. She had been out for about twenty minutes now. He let out a sigh and that was when she started to stir.

"Logan?" she mumbled, sitting up which she immediatly regretted as she grabbed her head in pain.

"Hey Ace" he said softly, handing her Advil and some water.

"Thanks" she said gratefully taking it. "What happened?"

"Your boyfriend came and obviously didnt like that I was here. He accused you of cheating, you said something about trust and then he slammed you into the wall. Then he just left"

"Oh"

"What I want to know is, would that be the first time your boyfriend has done something like that? Would he be the source of that bruise you have on your side?"

"Maybe..."

"Rory tell me the truth"

"No, it's not the first time and yes it was him who caused it, among other things"

"So your boyfriend beats you and you dont do anything about it? Why dont you just break up with him?"

"Because I cant"

"What do you mean? Of course you can"

"No! you dont understand. I cant. I tried. He said if I tried again then I'd find myself in a much worse situation than I was in at the moment"

"And that would be?" he asked gently. He didnt want to push her to tell him things she didnt want to, but he wanted to know the truth.

"He doesnt just beat me...he rapes me"

"What!"

"Yeah"

"Rory you have to do something!"

"I cant..."

"Yes you can. This isnt like you Rory, you dont cower under someone. You stand up to them"

"You dont know him"

"What so you actually care for him and dont want to hurt his feelings!" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I dont care about him. He's an asshole, I hope he goes to hell! But if I were to break up with him I wouldnt be safe. I'm telling you the truth here. He would find me, and hurt me. Or he would hurt me on the spot. And I cant, especially now"

"Why?"

"Because...he would hurt you too"

00000000000000

Lorelai woke up the next morning with sun streaming in through the windows. She sat up and could smell coffee coming from the kitchen.

She got up and put on her robe, walking out to the kitchen to find it empty. The coffee in the pot was warm and there was a note from Luke.

_Lorelai_

_Sorry about last night. I have to work late and depending on the time I may just stay on the couch in the old apartement so I can get up early and do it all over again tomorrow. I'll see you when you stop by the diner._

_Luke_

She muttered something under her breath and went to take a shower.

About forty-five minutes later she was walking into the diner, smiling at the townspeople sitting around. She walked up to the counter and took a seat.

"Coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Silly me"

"So, why do you have to work late?"

"Got some extra shipments coming in and I gotta take inventory. Mainly just stuff in the back. I'll be here late and I dont want to wake you and if I stay here I can get up early and open up"

"Okay"

"So, what're your plans for today?"

"I have a long day at the inn. That's it"

"Mhmm"

"Well I should get going. Thanks for the coffee" she said. He leaned over the counter and kissed her lightly before she turned and left.

00000000000

Rory woke up that morning to find herself in the common room, on the couch. She tried to roll over but there was something around her waist. She looked down and realized that her and Logan had fallen asleep last night. She was lying practicaly on top of him and his strong arm was hooked around her.

And for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. When she would wake up in the morning to Dean, if he had even bothered to stick around, he would be on the opposite side of the bed or away from her. But she felt safe and comfortable.

Logan was still asleep so she settled back down into his embrace and felt him pull her closer. She was just about to drift off again when the door burst open and Dean came charging toward them, murder in his eyes.

00000000000

"Good morning Michel" Lorelai said walking past him and to the kitchen.

"Hey Sookie"

"Hey Lorelai"

"Is there coffee?"

"Just made some"

"Wonderful"

"Something wrong?"

"Hm?"

"You seem...off. Like something is bothering you"

"Things with Luke have been weird lately"

"Why?"

"I dont know. Ever since I came back from that weekend in New York with Rory he's seemed distracted or something. He doesnt want me to see April or Anna let alone have contact with either of them. It just seems like he's hiding something"

"He's a guy he's probably just got something on his mind"

"Well it must be something big because he isnt saying anything. It's annoying. All I get is grunts or one word answers"

"Hm"

"I'm gonna talk to him about it. Tonight. I'm going to sit him down and make him tell me. I dont care if he has to work late to take inventory or something. I'm gonna go in that diner and drag his ass out"

"Hope it works out"

"Well, better get to it if I want to make it out early-ish"

**Kind of a crappy ending, I know, but most of this is just filler. Hope you liked it anyway. Oh, and the chapters will generally get longer. I'm hoping. I just end them short because...that's where I need to end it.**

**Next chapter: What's going to happen with Logan, Rory and Dean? And, how will the talk between our married couple go? Will there even be a talk? oops. I may have said too much. Review!**

**Sarah.**


	6. The Truth Hurts prt 2

**Thank you to my reviewers! Ace-not-Mary, rawrrry, Sosha Sarah, celafaccio, raspberrysorbet34, meganandlogan, ilovegilmoregirls913, justine260, Rory Huntzberger, eagleraych, softballblondi, and just hidden. Okay so a little more drama is dragged into this one. It's a bit longer, at least it looks it. But it has a substantial amount of dialogue so I'm not sure how long it really is. Anyway I hope you like it: **

**Chapter Six: The Truth Hurts prt 2  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
_Rory woke up that morning to find herself in the common room, on the couch. She tried to roll over but there was something around her waist. She looked down and realized that her and Logan had fallen asleep last night. She was lying practicaly on top of him and his strong arm was hooked around her._

_And for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. When she would wake up in the morning to Dean, if he had even bothered to stick around, he would be on the opposite side of the bed or away from her. But now she felt safe and comfortable._

_Logan was still asleep so she settled back down into his embrace and felt him pull her closer. She was just about to drift off again when the door burst open and Dean came charging toward them, murder in his eyes._

"Dean...what are you going here?" she asked timidly, trying to shake Logan awake.

"What am I doing here? What the hell is he doing here! I knew it. I knew you were cheating on me!"

"No, Dean, you dont understand. Logan was here after you left and we must've just fallen asleep"

"Oh, right, like I should believe that"

"At least he was here for me"

"What?"

"Nothing, just leave!"

"No, I think he should leave" he yelled, pointing to Logan who was now awake.

"No! I dont want him to leave"

"Well I do!"

"I want you to leave! Not him, you! Get the hell out of my dorm Dean, we are over no matter what you say. Now get out!"

"Look I didnt mean to cause any trouble but if she doesnt want me to leave I'm not going anywhere" Logan said standing up and looking pointedly at Dean.

"Oh I think you are" Dean said as he grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt. But before he could do anything Logan punched him in the jaw and then in the stomach.

Dean dropped him and clutched his stomach and face in pain. Logan pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial '3' and 'send' fast pressing it to his ear. He looked down and saw Dean about to get up again. He kicked him in the stomach to prevent that when someone picked up on the other end.

"Brandford dormatory, first floor, room 10" he said quickly. Dean stood up fast this time and before he could grab the phone Logan shouted "help!" before tossing it to Rory who hid it as he was sent flying, literally, into the wall.

And the last thing he saw before everything went black, was Dean's foot coming crashing down on his chest.

Dean stood there, beating the crap out of Logan until campus security came and dragged him away.

"This isn't over, Rory! We're not over!" he shouted.

A sobbing Rory looked over to the corner and saw Logan sprawled out on the floor. She picked up his cell and called Colin and Finn, telling them to come over now. She glanced back at him and the sight only made the tears fall faster. He was slumped against the wall, unconscious. His nose was bleeding, his lips were bleeding, he had a black eye and there was blood running down the side of his head.

The two boys Logan outside of the building after calling Frank and set him in the back.

"Frank, ge to the hospital as fast as you can!" Rory told the driver who nodded and smiled at her sympathetically before beginning the drive to the New Haven Memorial Hospital.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**(AN:okay I know this is a little confusing because last chapter I left off in the morning and the previous part picked up in the same spot. well this next part is in the evening. everything will eventually even out and we'll be in the same time setting for both parts just go with it)**

Lorelai was walking through the dark streets of Stars Hollow towards the diner, smiling and waving at some of the townspeople that were still out. She walked up to the diner door which had the closed sign over the door, using the key Luke had given her and letting herself in.

"Luke! Are you in the back?" she shouted going behind the counter and pouring herself a mug of coffee. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs before a disheveled Luke appeared from behind the curtain. She looked at him curiously. He skipped a button while buttoning up his flannel shirt so it was crooked, and his hat looked more sideways than backwards.

"Hey, Lorelai" he said breathlessly, running a hand over the back of his neck.

She would've never expected to see the person trailing behind him thought.

Coming down the stairs, was Anna Nardini, with messed up hair and crooked, wrinkled clothing. Anna smiled sheepishly at Lorelai, looking down.

"You're...you're cheating on me" she breathed, looking between the two in disbelief.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**(I thought of ending it there but that would make it extremely short and also, that would leave a cliffhanger. So I'll continue...this next part jumps into the evening, the same time as the last part)**

The limo was just pulling up outside the hospital. Rory got out and Colin followed, holding Logan's upper body up as Finn got out. They carried him carefully into the emergency room and got him settled fast. The doctors told them they needed to wait in the waiting room and they would be notified as soon as they knew anything about his condition.

Rory decided that they should notify some people. Finn called Louise, Madeline, Paris, Steph and Tristan, Rory called her mother and Colin called Logans parents and Rory's grandparents.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**(Lorelai uses a bit more language in this part...)**

_"You're...you're cheating on me"_

"How could you do that to me, you bastard!" Lorelai yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"Lorelai..."

"No, Luke! There is no way you could explain your way out of this! How could you? You of all people! You were always the last person I expected to cheat on someone!"

"Lorelai..." Anna said, speaking for the first time. Bad mistake on her part.

"No, you shut up right now you homewrecking slut! You also cannot explain your way out of this!"

"Lorelai..." Luke started before he was cut off by the ringing of Lorelai's cell.

"Hello?" she said, exasperated, her voice becoming calm again.

_"Mom?"_

"Rory? Are you okay?"

_"Could you come to the hospital?"_

"Why Rory what happened?"

_"It's Logan..."_

"Sure, hun, what hospital?"

_"New Haven Memorial"_

"Okay I'll be there as fast as I can, love you"

_"I love you too mom"_

Lorelai hung up and stuffed her phone back in her purse before moving for the door.

"Wait, Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Not that it's any of your business anymore, _Lucas_, but I am going to the hospital"

"Why? Is Rory okay?"

"I dont know! I have to go find out! This isnt over!" she shouted, pointing at the two of them when she said the last part before closing the door and walking home to get her car. Just as she did, it started to rain.

"Oh, just my luck!" she shouted, hurrying down the sidewalk, covering her head with her purse. She got home and noticed a familiar car in the driveway, and a familiar figure sitting on the porch.

"Chris?" she shouted, running towards him.

"Hey, Lore!" he said, standing up and pulling her into a tight hug. She held onto him for dear life and smiled for the first time in a while. "Happy to see me?"

"Oh, you have no idea" she whispered so softly it was barely audible.

"So what's new?" he asked as they pulled away and sat down.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing" she lied, looking down and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh, crap. Listen I have to be somewhere"

"Where?"

"Um, Rory needs me at the hospital"

"What? Oh my God, is she okay?"

"She's not hurt but Logan..."

"Well let's go, I'll drive"

"Chris you dont have to"

"No. Logan is like the son I never had and I want to be there for Rory and the others as well. Plus, you dont look like you're in any condition to be driving"

"You're right, let's go" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the Volvo.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rory was sitting in the waiting room with her friends, grandparents and Logans parents, silently. Suddenly, the doors opened at the end of the hall and she got up to greet her parents.

"Mom!"

"Hey kid, how is he?"

"We dont know yet. Hey dad, I didnt know you were coming" she said hugging him too.

"Spur of the moment" he said, holding her close before stepping back and walking to the others. He kissed the girls on the cheek and shook the men's hands.

"Where's Luke?" she whispered into Lorelai's ear as they sat down.

"He's not coming. Just...dont worry about him I'll explain later when all is well"

"Okay..." she said, confused, before turning her attention to the doctor that just entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"Yes?" Shira said, standing up along with Mitchum.

"How is he? Is he going to be alright?" Mitchum asked, concerned.

"He's going to be just fine. There were no major wounds and we bandaged them all. He has a slight concussion but that's nothing to worry about"

**(not a doctor, even though there isnt much to explain here...but I want to be a doctor -.-)**

"Can we see him?" Shira asked hopefully.

"He isnt awake yet, but yes you may see him, two at a time"

"Thank you"

The doctor just smiled and gave a short nod before heading in the opposite direction. Shira and Mitchum made their way into their sons room.

"What happened exactly?" Lorelai asked, pointedly at Colin, Finn and Rory.

"Uh, it's a really long story"

"We're gonna be here for a while"

"Well there's actually something that I had never told anyone, not even you, mom. But Logan had wanted to know after seeing...evidence I guess you could call it. But my boyfriend, Dean, beats me and rapes me" she said quietly. Gasps were heard throughout the room and she just nodded. "Anyway Logan happened to see one of my bruises when we were having coffee and he wanted me to explain. So I invited him over but Dean got there first. He threw me against the wall and that was the first time he did anything with Logan around. Logan and I must've fallen asleep that night and when I woke up, Dean was barging through the door and looked like he wanted to kill someone. Then, he started beating Logan before campus security took him away. And then I called Colin and Finn and here we are"

"Why didnt you say anything?" Lorelai asked.

"Because no one would've understood. You all would've said to dump him but I cant. Last time I tried he said I would find myself in a much worse situation than I was in and I didnt want that. I'm sorry"

Shira and Mitchum came back out and Emily and Richard went next. After them, Lorelai and Chris, Colind and Finn, Steph and Paris and Madeline and Louise.

"Tristan, Rory, you guys can go in now" Louise said, taking her seat next to Maddy.

"Tristan, you go alone"

"Okay" he said with a small nod as he got up and went into his best friends hospital room.

"Man...you gotta wake up. You have to be okay. We all need you, we need you to live. And most importantly...Rory needs you"

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Ror, you wanna go get some coffee?" Lorelai offered. Rory nodded and they got up in search of the elixir of life.

"So...I spilled my secret. Now tell me why Luke is MIA"

"Oh, he had some things he needed to take care of at the diner. He wanted to come but I told him to just stay and finish up" she lied, looking down at her coffee.

"Oh. That's okay, I was just wondering because usually you always drag him along"

"Well...not this time"

"It's okay, really. I was just curious. But it's nice that dad is here"

"Yeah, I was going home to get my car and he was there waiting and wanted to come along. So, we should get back so you can go see Logan"

"Okay" she said with a small nod as they walked back to the waiting room. Tristan was sitting in his chair and he nodded at her, signaling that she could go in.

She pushed open the door and slowly walked to the chair beside his bed, sitting down and taking his hand in hers.

"Logan. You may not be awake but I know you can hear me. Logan, you have to wake up. We still need you. The world needs your talents and there are people that still need your love. You have to wake up and be okay because that's who you are. Nothing can get in your way because you dont let anything get in your way. God, this is all my fault. If I hadnt dragged you into this whole mess with Dean...I would be in this situation and not you. You dont deserve this. I'm so sorry Logan. But we need you to wake up, I need my best friend. You've always been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for you"

"It's not your fault Ace..." came his groggy voice as he slowly turned his head to face her.

"You're awake" she said with a growing smile which he returned.

"I've been awake"

"I'm gonna go tell everyone" she said, squeezing his hand before getting up and moving back to the waiting room. "Hey, everyone, he's awake"

Mitchum and Shira got up and went back in to see their son. After everyone had gone in again the doctors came back just to make sure everything was okay.

"We'd like to keep him overnight, just as a precaution. We'll check him out one last time in the morning and he should be able to go home then"

"That's fine, doctor" Mitchum said with a nod. He looked back into the room where Logan, Rory, Colin and Finn were talking. He walked over to Logan to tell him the news. "Logan, they want to keep you overnight. Just a precaution"

"Okay"

"We will stay with you, if you like"

"You dont need to dad, unless you want to"

"Oh, we'll be glad to stay with him, Mitchum" Colin said with a warm smile, motioning to himself, Finn and Rory.

"Yeah, I dont have any classes tomorrow" Rory said.

"Neither do we"

"Okay then. We'll be back in the morning Logan. Night son"

"See you in the morning dad"

Everyone left except for Rory, Finn and Colin who got settled in the chairs in Logans room.

"Thanks for staying guys"

"Of course, mate"

They all drifted off to sleep within a matter of hours.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Crappy ending. Well I had to end it somewhere and I thought, why not with them falling asleep? Okay so i originally had written the conversation between Rory and Lorelai differently, but I rethought it and wanted to save that part for the next chapter most likely. Well this one's a tad longer and I revealed what some of you had already guessed. Well, I hope you liked this one. Please review!**

**Sarah.**


	7. I'll be fine

**Thank you to all my reviewers! rawrry, Rory Huntzberger, raspberrysorbet34, breanda, melako17, just hidden, roryappletarts, Ace-not-Mary, LHTDfan, Sosha Sarah, and eagleraych. Okay so I have a lot of ideas for the next few parts of the story. Some of you may be wondering 'Wouldnt Lorelai seem more effected and emotional upon learning about Rory's situation?' Yes, well, I wrote that intentionally. I didnt want her to have a breakdown or andything like that given the situation and where she was. But her feelings and concerns will all come out. Dean will also be gone from the picture, for good, soon. Okay, so anyway, I hope you like this one.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Rory, Colin and Finn were walking down the hallways of the hospital. Rory was wheeling Logan in a wheelchair while the other two walked alongside.

"Was this wheelchair really necessary?" Logan said, squirming a little.

"Hospital policy" Rory said for about the tenth time, smiling at him. He didnt seem to be in the best of moods this morning. They arrived at the lobby of the hospital where Mitchum and Shira were just entering. They helped their son out of the chair and across the lot.

"Logan do you want to take the limo back with your friends or would you like us to drive you?" Shira asked her son as they approached the awaiting limo.

"I think I'd like to ride back with my friends but thank you for your offer" he said, leaning over and kissing his mothers cheek before shaking his fathers hand.

"You rest easy now Logan"

"Dont worry sir, he wont be leaving our site very often" Colin said referring to Finn, Rory and himself.

"Take care of him for us dear" Shira said softly into Rory's ear as she kissed the younger girls cheek.

"Always, Shira" she said back in the same tone which caused Shira to smile brightly.

"That's good to know"

Logan carefully slid into the backseat of the limo, Rory and Finn following. Colin waved to the elder Huntzbergers one last time before closing the door and instructing Frank to head back to campus.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lorelai was arriving back at home after being at the inn. Chris was staying with her for a while, wanting to visit with Rory when she came down. He still had no idea of Luke's actions. She walked in and saw him watching tv and she moved upstairs to drop off some stuff before going back down. Rory had called earlier and said that she was going to come down to Stars Hollow after she got Logan back and settled into his dorm again.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Rory asked for the umpteenth time, looking down at Logan who was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, Rory, I'll be fine. The only damage I have to worry about now is minor cuts and bruises. Plus I have Colin and Finn and...stop worrying. I'll be fine. Now didnt you say something earlier about going home for a few days?"

"Yeah, but I just want to make sure you'll be okay. I really am sorry about all of this an--"

"Rory, stop right there. I told you already none of this is your fault. Stop blaming yourself"

"I cant help but feel guilty"

"Well, no need to. This isnt your fault" he insisted, looking at her seriously.

"Okay well I should get going"

"Alright, have fun. Tell Lorelai I said hi"

"Will do. Bye Colin, bye Finn!"

"Bye Ror"

She closed the door gently and began walking down to her car. She hadnt seen Luke in a few days so she decided she would stop by the diner for a cup of coffee before she went home.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, short! But dont worry, as soon as I post this one I am going to start writing the next one and have it out as soon as it's done. I just wanted to end it here...Anyway I highly doubt I will get any reviews in that time frame considering the time. But anyway, hope you liked this one, and the next one should be out within an hour.**

**Sarah.**


	8. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Thank you to my two reviewers! rawrrry and Sosha Sarah! I didnt even expect two reviews considering when I got this out I intended to have the next one up quickly following. Anyway...Okay, once again, sorry for the last one being short. I just wanted to end there and have a bit of time lapse without writing parts with anyone else, and without having to just write that she's driving. So here it is, the next one, and I hope you like it. A little bit more of the drama comes in here. Within the next two, three maybe even four chapters (who knows) things are about to change. Really. So anyway, hope you like it.**

**Chapter eight: Like Mother, Like Daughter  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Rory arrived in Stars Hollow and pulled up to the diner, hopping out of her car and hurrying inside when she saw Luke at the counter.

"Hey Luke!" she said happily, startling the man who just looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, uh, hey, Rory" he stumbled over his words as he grabbed a mug and quickly filled it with coffee, pushing it forward. She took it gratefully and sipped on the hot beverage.

_'How is she acting so normal around me? I thought that Lorelai would've told her about everything first, and this sweet little innocent girl would never even walk past my diner again' _he thought, confused as he watched her finish off the coffee and look up at him, smiling.

"So, how have things been?"

"Oh, uh...hey Rory could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, motioning to the staircase. She nodded, a bit confused, but followed him up and into his apartement.

"So, what's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"What are you talking about Luke?"

"Didnt your mom tell you?"

"Tell me...what?"

"Oh...well it's kind of hard for me to tell you...but I dont think me and your mom are going to be together for much--" he was cut off when she ran down the stairs. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened but by the time he had gotten back down to the diner she was gone and probably running off home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lorelai and Chris were sitting in silence, watching Boy Meets World reruns when the door burst open to reveal a fuming Rory.

"Hey kid" Lorelai said, turning to greet her daughter as did Chris. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I just found out from Luke that, apparently, you and him arent going to be together for much longer"

"Uh, Ror, could we talk about this in private?" she said looking back at Chris before motioning to the stairs. Rory nodded and trudged up the stairs leaving Lorelai to follow her.

"Care to explain?"

"Rory, hear me out"

"What exactly is going on, mom? Are you just getting bored? Did dad try another 'I've changed and grown up' speech on you? Were you planning on telling me?"

"Rory, listen to me. Luke is cheating on me"

"What!"

"Yeah"

"How long have you known?"

"Since the night when Logan was in the hospital"

"Oh so you just neglected to tell me? Were you going to tell me or just wait until I found out somehow?"

"Okay now hold on a minute"

"No, you know what, it's fine, I dont need this right now" she said, turning away and going downstairs.

"Rory! Where are you going?"

"Back to Yale"

"Why?"

"Because, I dont need to deal with any of this right now! I just want to be with my friends" she said before slamming the door and speeding off down the road, not paying attention to anything but the road in front of her.

Back at the house...

"What was that all about?" Chris asked from the couch as Lorelai came over and sat next to him, on the verge of tears. "Lore?" he asked but she just fell back and let the tears fall freely.

"Everything is falling apart, Chris. I just...need my best friend" she mumbled, holding him closer to indicate that she meant him.

Chris pulled her against him, holding her as she cried and mumbled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Logan was sitting still on the couch in the common room, reading the paper. He had to insist that he would be fine before getting Colin to leave for his classes. Finn left as well so he was alone. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a sobbing Rory.

"Ace?" he whispered, setting the paper aside as she embraced him and they fell back against the couch. "Rory, what's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything is falling apart. I just need my best friend" she whispered and he nodded in understanding, holding her close to him.

"Everything is falling apart. First all this crap with Dean, then I dragged you into all of it, then everything with my mom and Luke. Luke cheated on my mom! Now they're probably gonna get divorced and she'll be alone and I wont have Luke anymore" she sobbed as tears streamed down her face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Luke cheated on me, Chris! How could he do that! What did I do wrong that could've drove him to that! Now I have to go through the whole divorce crap and everything. And Dean! I swear to God if I ever see him again I will kill him! How could he do that to my baby! She was raped, and beaten and that's not the Rory I know. She would've stood up to him! And how could she have not told me?" she sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And you. You've always been there for me. Through everything. My entire life, whenever I needed you, you were always right there. Then I go and land you in the hospital! I'm such a horrible person! All I do is mess up peoples lives! First my grandparents on my dads side say so. Calling me all those things, attacking me! And they're right! I ruined everything for my parents. They were supposed to have bright futures and I messed it all up!" she babbled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And you, Chris, you've always been there for me, whenever I needed you. Even when you didnt need to be there you were. I dont deserve to have someone like you, all I did was ruin your life! If I hadnt gotten pregnant you would've gone to college and had the future you were supposed to have!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Logan cut Rory off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Listen to me Rory. Nothing that involved me and Dean was your fault, so stop blaming yourself" he demanded, looking her in the eyes. "Luke cheating on your mother is horrible but it is in no way your fault either. Yes, they will more than likely get divorced but your mother will find someone else. You may not have Luke anymore but you'll always, _always,_ have me, your father, your grandfather, Colin, Finn, and Tristan as far as guys go. You'll always have your friends. I've always been there for you Rory because you are my best friend. You are the only one out of all of our friends that really understood me. You were always the one I _knew_ I could trust with anything. My getting into the hospital was Deans fault, completely, not yours at all! And you listen to me very carefully. You are in no way, at all, a horrible person and dont ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You are amazing. All you ever do is look for the best in people, you give everyone a chance, and you give love nonstop to those close to you. As far as the situation between your parents that happened a long time ago, dont you dare blame yourself for that! I have gone my entire life hearing the Hartford elite gossip about that and blame it all on you and the last person I want to hear it from, is you.Your parents irresponsible behavior is not your fault. You didnt ask to be born. But if your parents hadnt made that mistake then they wouldnt have you, no one would have you. You wouldn't exist. None of that is your fault. Nothing. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and it hurts me to see you so torn apart" he said, looking her straight in the eyes. It amazed her how he could remember and hit every point she had.  
­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore you listen to me right now" Chris said firmly, silencing the babbling girl in his arms. "You are amazing. I'm sure you did nothing at all to make Luke cheat on you. It was his own dumb mistake and I'm sure he will be kicking himself for the rest of his life for making that mistake and losing you and Rory. If things arent working out, then thats the way it goes. I will be more than happy to help you with all the 'divorce crap'" he said with a slight smile, trying to get her to return it with no luck. He sighed before continuing. "What Dean did is not your fault, completely his mistake. People are stupid. I am just as mad about the situation as you and if I ever see him again I will kill him. I know the Rory we know is different, she's strong and she doesnt let people put her down or get in her way or anything. But if breaking up with him like she had planned could only put her in a worse situation then maybe it was her plan all along to wait until she had someone around, Logan in this case, to call someone for her and protect her. I understand the pain you must be feeling that she didnt tell you from the start but think of what you would've done if you were like her in that situation. Also, think of how she feels about what you kept from her. She may feel that you had the perfect opportunity to tell her in the hospital but perhaps she just doesnt understand. I've always been there for you, Lorelai, by choice. You are my best friend, one of the only people that really understood me and truly had faith in me. You inspired me Lorelai. The fact that you ran away from your parents lifestyle and managed to make a life for you and Rory here is amazing. And, in fact, I dont deserve to have someone like you. You listen to me especially on this part. You in no way ruined my life. What happened was a mistake on both our parts. But think of it this way. We wouldn't have Rory. We wouldn't have the smart, beautiful, loving girl that is our daughter. And, just in case you had forgotten, I wanted nothing to do with the life my parents wanted for me. I am happy with the life I have now. There is just one thing that could make it complete..." he said, trailing off purposely as their faces inched closer. He used his thumb the clear the tears from her face before capturing her lips in his own in a soft, tender kiss.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rory gaped at Logan and all of what he had just said. Silent tears were escaping her eyes and moving down her face before he quickly removed them, wiping them away with his thumb.

"_You_ are amazing Logan. You have always been there for me and were the only person to really understand me. Throughout my entire life you have always been there. I..." she said, trailing off as she looked down, unable to say what was on her mind. That seemed to be happening more and more to her, especially when she was around him.

"Ace..."

"I love you Logan" she whispered, still looking down. When he didnt say anything at first she looked up suddenly embarrassed by her confession and she was about to get up when he pulled her back down to him and pressed his lips to hers. They both felt sparks shoot through their bodies as their lips touched and soon the sweet kiss became one full of passion before he pulled away when air was a necessity.

"I love you too Ace" he said in the same tone, looking her straight in the eyes as a soft smile spread over both their faces.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They pulled back after a moment and Chris looked deeply into Lorelai's eyes.

"I love you Christopher"

"I love you too Lorelai" he said softly as she snuggled back into his chest. She was emotionally exhausted resulting in her falling asleep quickly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rory kissed him one last time, quickly, before settling back down against him as they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

**I know it's slightly weird bringing in the L/C stuff here when things between L/L arent settled, but it seemed like the right time. So there is the Balconybuddy and Rogan action.**

**The whole thing between Rory and Lorelai was my original plan. It almost didnt happen this way because when I wrote it earlier it just came out differently. More civilized. But then I realized that wouldnt work out for the way I wanted this to go. So it went back to my original plan. I wanted Rory to get mad and stomp out and I know when she starts off it sounds stupid but it had to happen to get to the point now. So, anyway, I know this one looks short but it feels like it look longer than planned. It's probably because of the simultaneous babbling done between mother and daughter. And then the long monologue from Logan then Chris...anyway I was really tired when I wrote this and then I had to reread it once or twice just to make sure I didnt miss anything. So, I hope you liked this one. I have a feeling most of you will. I'm hoping. **

**Next chapter: Lorelai and Chris talk as do Rory and Logan**

**Anyway, please please review! Thanks.**

**Lyl**

**--Sarah**


	9. Talking

**Thank you to my reviewers! I hope you like this one...**

**Chapter nine: Talking  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Lorelai woke up the next morning to find herself on the couch. Confused, she tried to move but there was something holding her down. Last night's events came flooding back to her and she looked up to see Chris looking back at her.

"Morning" she whispered, smiling at him.

"Afternoon" he said with a smile.

"Really?"

"12:15"

"Wow..."

"So..."

"I think we should talk" she said, slipping out of his embrace and standing up, straightening her clothes. He nodded and followed suit walking into the kitchen as she started the coffee maker.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rorys eyes fluttered open and she around in confusion. She wasnt at her dorm. She wasnt at home. She was on a couch in a guys dorm. Then she remembered everything from the night before. She looked down and saw Logan looking back at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long"

"What time is it?"

"12:30" he said pulling her back down so she was laying down instead of sitting up.

"Logan"

"Hm?"

"I think we should talk"

"I think you're right"

"But first, coffee"

"You got it Ace" he said and they both got up and went to the nearest coffee cart.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lorelai and Chris sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at their coffee before Lorelai spoke.

"I meant what I said"

"I know. I meant it too"

"It's just...I think we should hold off on any kind of relationship until I have things straightened out with Luke"

"I agree. Are you okay?"

"Better than I was last night"

"Are you going to call Rory?"

"No...she's the one that needs to cool off, I'll wait until she calls me"

Chris just nodded in response and sipped his coffee as the silence took over once again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I meant what I said" Logan said as they walked through campus, slowly, heading back to his dorm.

"Good. I meant it too" she said as they stopped so he could unlock the door and lead her to his room.

"I was just afraid you wouldn't have belived me or maybe you would've thought I had changed my mind or something. I dont know it's just...I really do like you Rory and I have for a long time and I would hope that you can diminish that part of my past"

"I want to believe that you can completely stop and commit to me. I hope you understand that after what I've gone through the past few months I'm gonna be really sensitive on the subject of trust"

"I understand that Ace. So...you havent heard from Dean since then, have you?"

"No and I'm kind of afraid. He said it wasnt over and if he's gone for a long time than I wont expect it if he tries anything"

"It'll be okay"

"I hope you're right"  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, short. But I wanted to get it out. So like I said, Dean will be out of the picture, for good, soon. Probably next chapter. So we got the talking parts down so thats good. More things with Luke will happen until he is out of the picture. So, I hope you liked this one. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Lorelai, Chris and Luke have an ugly confrontation and Rory finds out some shocking news.**

**Sarah.**


	10. Confrontations and Accidents

**Thank you to my reviewers! Sosha Sarah, softballblondi, rawrrry, Mrs.Scott323, raspberrysorbet34 and KarahBella. I hope you like this one. Say bye bye to Dean...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter ten: Confrontations and Accidents  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lorelai woke up that morning and walked downstairs to find Chris already in the kitchen drinking coffee with a mug set out for her. He was staying with her for a while to help her sort out things with Luke.

"Morning"

"Morning Lore"

"I've got some stuff to do at the inn but I can get out early. I think we need to discuss a few things with Luke in person"

"I agree. Want to go to Weston's for a quick breakfast before you head out?"

"Sure. I'll go get ready" she said as she gulped the rest of her coffee and went back upstairs. She came back down about twenty minutes later and they drove to Weston's.

After breakfast he dropped her off at the inn.

"I've got to run back to my place to gather some stuff. I'll come back and pick you up and then we can go see Luke" he said as she stood outside the open passenger door.

"Okay. I called Luke and told him we needed to talk and he's going to close up early. What time do you think you'll be back?"

"I'd say around six thirty"

"Okay see you then" she said, closing the door and entering the inn as he drove off and started back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Chris pulled up to the diner later that night and walked in. It was empty and Luke was at the counter. He left one table set up and they sat down.

"Hey...what's he doin here?"

"He's going to help me through this so can you just please sit down so we can start? The less time the better" she said not looking at him but keeping her eyes fixed on the table.

"Lorelai could we talk?"

"No Luke just sit!"

"I think I could explain..."

"You cant explain anything"

"But--"

"Luke just listen to her and sit down" Chris said getting angry.

"Hey you stay out of this, this is between me and her"

"Well now it's partly my business too so just sit down, shut up, and we can sort through things and get out of here"

"Do not tell me to shut up. I dont have to listen to you"

"Luke! Just sit down now! You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be"

"I'm making it a big deal? You're divorcing me for this one little mistake!"

"It is in no way little! And obviosuly there are problems, mostly with trust or something on your part. But us being married just isnt working out"

"Lorelai, give me a second chance. It was a mistake, it was stupid, I know that. Please" he pleaded, walking towards her.

"No. Luke. Like I said, things arent working out"

"Lorelai..."

"No, you know what I think we should do this another time" she said, standing up and walking to the door. Chris just followed her wordlessly, shooting daggers at Luke with his eyes. They walked out the door and Luke sighed in defeat before going back to the counter. He didnt notice when Chris walked in but he met his eyes when he glanced up.

"What do you want?"

Chris said nothing but walked over and punched him square in the nose before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him forward, whispering into his ear, voice dripping with venom.

"You are an ass. She is the best thing that will ever happen to you in your sorry life and you went and messed it up.You're a moron, you know that?" he said. He pushed Luke backwards before storming out of the diner once again.

Luke held one hand to his face and stared at the door in disbelief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory, Logan, Colin, Finn and Paris sat in the girls dorm talking and drinking. Basically just having a good time. Louise and Maddy were out shopping and Tristan and Steph both had dates. Rory's cell phone interrupted a funny story Finn was telling them and she got up to answer it, walking into her room.

"Hello?"

_"Rory?" _came the voice she hadnt heard in a long time.

"Clara?"

_"Yeah, it's me"_

"What's wrong?"

_"Dean..."_ she said starting to cry again.

"What? What's wrong with Dean?" she asked. Not that she cared about him but something bad must've happened and she wanted to know.

_"He got in a car accident"_

"Clara where are you?"

_"Hartford Memorial Hospital. Could you come please? My parents are on vacation and they wont be here anytime soon. Please?"_ she pleaded and Rory couldn't say no. Afterall, it had been Dean who treated her badly not Clara.

"Of course Clara I'll be right there. Are you in the emergency waiting room?"

_"Yeah. Please hurry"_

"I will dont worry. Bye" she hung up and grabbed her coat before hurrying to the door.

"Ace?" Logan asked as she breezed past them and opened the door.

"Sorry guys I have to get to the hospital"

"Wait, why?" Paris asked, concerned.

"Dean got in a car accident and his little sister wants me there. Just stay here I'll call you when I know something" she said and closed the door, rushing to her car and driving as fast as she could in the direction of the hospital.

**There it is. More information will be explained next chapter as to why Dean got into this car accident. Hope you liked this one. Please please please review!**

**Sarah.**


	11. I'm sorry to say this

**Thank you to my reviewers! roryappletarts, Ace-not-Mary, raspberrysorbet34, Sosha Sarah, just hidden, justine260, softballblondi, KarahBella, and javaaddict. Okay well you're wondering what's going to happen with Dean so...**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own something called nothing**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Rory?" came the voice she hadnt heard in a long time._

_"Clara?"_

_"Yeah, it's me"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Dean..." she said starting to cry again._

_"What? What's wrong with Dean?" she asked. Not that she cared about him but something bad must've happened and she wanted to know._

_"He got in a car accident"_

_"Clara where are you?"_

_"Hartford Memorial Hospital. Could you come please? My parents are on vacation and they wont be here anytime soon. Please?" she pleaded and Rory couldn't say no. Afterall, it had been Dean who treated her badly not Clara._

_"Of course Clara I'll be right there. Are you in the emergency waiting room?"_

_"Yeah. Please hurry"_

_"I will dont worry. Bye" she hung up and grabbed her coat before hurrying to the door._

_"Ace?" Logan asked as she breezed past them and opened the door._

_"Sorry guys I have to get to the hospital"_

_"Wait, why?" Paris asked, concerned._

_"Dean got in a car accident and his little sister wants me there. Just stay here I'll call you when I know something" she said and closed the door, rushing to her car and driving as fast as she could in the direction of the hospital._

She walked into the waiting room to find Clara sitting in one of the chairs.

"Clara" she said approaching the younger girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. Clara jumped up and huggd Rory tightly.

"Rory" she sobbed. "I'm scared. I dont want to lose my brother" she sobbed into Rory's shoulder. Rory only wish she could feel the same way but she didnt know what to feel.

"It'll be okay Clara" she said although she had no idea if she was right. "Do you know what happened?"

"Him and some friends were at a bar and they said he got really drunk then wanted to go see you" she said and Rory stiffened. She just hugged Clara until she let go and sat back down. The two sat there in silence waiting for the doctor to come out.

Rory glanced over at the doors for about the fifth time in five minutes. She was still battling her emotions. She was sad, but not about Deans condition. She knew that was weird but why should she feel bad for the man who beat her, raped her, and had the stupidity to _drive drunk _just to see her? She was just sad for Clara. The doctor came out a moment later.

"Are you two here for Dean Forrester?" he asked and they nodded. "Are either of you family?"

"I'm his sister"

"Where are your parents?"

"Out of town. They couldn't make it in time"

"Okay well who are you?"

"I'm Rory Gilmore, Deans ex"

"I want her to hear whatever it is you have to tell us doctor"

"Okay then" he said, coming around and sitting in front of them. 'That's not a good sign' Rory thought before the doctor spoke. "I'm very sorry to say this..."

"Clara"

"I'm very sorry to say this Clara but your brother did not make it"

"You mean..." she trailed off, tears flooding her eyes as the doctor just nodded.

"Thank you doctor" Rory said and he nodded again, leaving the two. Rory pulled Clara into her arms and tried her best to comfort her.

"Why did he have to be so stupid? Driving drunk...the moron!" she sobbed.

"I know Clara but people make mistakes and things happen. I'm always here for you"

"I know and thank you for that Rory" she said, wiping away her tears.

They sat in the room a few minutes longer before Clara spoke again.

"I cant be here anymore. I'm going. Thanks for coming Rory"

"No problem Clara. You call me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will"

Shortly after Clara left Rory did too. As she was driving back to Yale she couldnt help the feeling of relief wash over her. She didnt have to worry about him anymore...but she also couldnt help but feel a bit guilty for being...happy. It was horrible but she was glad she no longer had to worry about her life in danger, or Logans life. She had never really loved Dean and he didnt treat her right.

She pulled into the parking lot and rushed up to her room, closing the door behind her only to be met with several pairs of questioning eyes.

"Dean got in a car accident and...he didn't make it. Clara, his little sister, was really upset so she wanted me there" she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, but...I dont know. I mean I'm not as devastated as Clara, I'm starting to think I'm only remotely upset because of her. But he was drunk and driving to see me. I feel relief that my life is no longer in danger. God knows what he would've done if he would've made it here"

They all just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eh, not too happy with the very end but oh well. And I know it's short...dont hurt me. So Dean is out of the picture. I figured it would add a little more drama and also get rid of his presence in the story. More things will happen that involve his death in later chapters. So anyway I hope you liked it and please please review!**

**Next chapter: More stuff with Lorelai and Luke's situation and...Rory gets another phone call.**

**Sarah.**


	12. Talk to her

**AN: I'm so sorry this took a few days! Dont kill me. Okay so here's the deal. I go back to school tomorrow. I take school work seriously. Not serious like 'I have to get As all year on everything' but I strive for As and Bs. So I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. But anyway, I hope you like this one. I dont know too much about how you would go about a divorce, so sorry, but when that part comes I'm going to write a part with Rory in it or just end a chapter. So basically I'm not going to write much of that. Sorry. Instead there are going to be some more things involving Dean's death. I only have one thing planned but you never know what could come out. So anyway enough of my babbling. Hope you like this one...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for my favorite Limo Boy, favorite exotic Aussie, and favorite uptight smart ass. lol.**

**------------------------------Stupid bar thing is not working so deal with this------------------------------**

Lorelai and Chris were meeting up again, hopefully for the last time. They had gotten basically everything sorted out. As she walked down the stairs of her house, she couldnt believe the thought she was about to think. _'In a few hours I'll be legally divorced'_ she thought as she walked out of the house for the last time as a married woman.

**------------------------------Stupid bar thing is not working so deal with this------------------------------**

Rory was lying on her bed in her dorm, reading a book for her class. She was trying to focus but her mind kept drifting off to different things. Her mom and Luke's situation, Logan, and Dean. If things had been different recently she would be leaning her feelings more toward sadness. She knew if he hadnt gotten violent with her that she would miss him deeply. But all she missed right now was their past.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing in her purse. She marked the spot in her book and dug through her bag, glancing at the caller ID. It was from Deans house. _'Must be his parents' _she thought as she hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Rory? It's Deans mother"_

"Hi, Mrs. Forrester. How are you?"

_"We're, uhm. We're holding up, thank you for asking dear. I just wanted to call and inform you of Deans funeral. We would greatly appreciate it if you would attend"_

"Of course I'll be there. When and where?"

_"At the church in Stars Hollow. The town thought it would be nice. It's next Saturday"_

"I'll be there Mrs. Forrester"

_"Wonderful. It'll mostly be the town. Of course some of our other family will be there but the majority will be people from the town. I just have one small favor to ask you"_

"Anything"

_"Well Reverend Hackett wanted to know if we were going to have anyone give a eulogy. I'm going to give one, I asked Clara but she said it would be too hard, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind? It would be greatly appreciated"_

Rory froze at the mention of a eulogy. Sure, she could talk about the way he used to be to her and how loving he used to be, but for some strange reason she felt like she would be lying in front of the townspeople who came, and his family. But she knew she would do it so she agreed.

"Of course Mrs. Forrester I would love to"

_"Wonderful. Thank you so much. And Rory?"_

"Yes?"

_"We're here for you if you need to talk"_

"Yes I know. Thank you"

_"Thank you too dear. See you then. Buh bye now"_

"Bye" she said, flipping her phone shut. She dropped it back in her purse when she heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in" she said and Logan poked his head in, smiling at her, before raising one hand to reveal a large coffee. She accepted it gratefully.

"Bless you Logan Huntzberger" she said, sipping it.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, you'll never guess"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, he came back just to call me and tell me how sorry he was and that he wanted to mend things when he saw his life flash before his eyes in that car"

"Seriously, who was it?"

"Mrs. Forrester, Dean's mother. She was calling to inform me of the funeral. It would mean so much to her and her family if I came so of course I said yes. I'll of course be there for his family. They're not the ones who hurt me. But then she informed me that Reverend Hackett back from Stars Hollow wanted to know who would be giving a eulogy. She's giving one, of course, and she asked Clara but she said it would be too hard. So..."

"She asked you?"

"Yeah. And I couldnt decline. But there's just this nagging feeling telling me that it'll be hard for me to go up there and sort of lie to everyone"

"So what're you going to do?"

"Just think about how our relationship used to be while I speak and hopefully the feeling will dissipate"

"It's a nice thing you're doing, for his family"

"Yeah"

"Have you spoken to your mother lately?"

"No...no I havent. Not that I dont want to but...it slipped my mind"

"You two should talk"

"Yeah, I'll do that now" she said pulling out her cell phone and dialing the all too familiar number. She was, however, met with the voicemail but it was different. Lorelai had apparently changed it for what she was doing that afternoon.

_Hey, you've reached Lorelai. I wont get back to you till later because in a few hours I'll be a legally divorced woman. I've been dreaming about this day for my whole life! Anyway I'll get back to you as soon as I can but dont bet on me being happy at all!_

She listened to her mothers bitter and sarcastic message and couldnt help but realize that this was actually happening. Luke really did cheat, and her mother was really divorcing him. _'I guess she was right. Things just arent working out'_ she thought as she flipped her phone shut and slipped it back in her pocket.

"She's really divorcing him, huh" Logan said more like a statement rather a question.

"Sounds like it. God, when did my life get so messed up?" she groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"It'll be alright" he said, pulling her to him to try and comfort her.

"But how do you ever know? How do you really know everything will be alright. It's basically a stab in the dark"

"Well you dont have to worry about Dean anymore, and your mother will be ridding herself of Luke, no matter how hard it is. Not to sound too harsh here but the truth hurts. Hopefully your mom will find someone better who wont do anything like that to hurt her"

"I hope so. My mom doesnt deserve that. All she ever did was be a great friend to Luke, a great girlfriend and fiance, and even better wife. And I always saw Luke as a father when my father wasnt around" she said, scowling as she thought about Luke.

"It'll all work out in the end"

"I hope you're right"

**------------------------------Stupid bar thing is not working so deal with this------------------------------**

A little while later after Logan had left Rory had gotten to work. She studied, worked on her next article, and now she was sitting down at her laptop once again to work on the eulogy. She had about a week to write it and learn most of it so she wasnt staring down at the papers the whole time. She took a long sip of her coffee before opening a blank document and beginning to type.

----

Paris walked into Rory's room and couldnt help but smile at the sight. Rory was leaning her head on her arms which were folded over her closed laptop. She was asleep. Paris walked back out to the common room.

"Finn, could you help me get Rory to bed?"

"Sure love" he said, standing from the couch and following her to Rory's room. He carefully picked her up and walked over to the bed, laying her down after Paris pulled the blankets back and then covered her up. He kissed her forehead before walking back out and collapsing on the couch. Paris came out and softly closed the door, walking over to her room.

"You staying Finn?"

"If you dont mind"

"No problem. Night"

"Night love"

**------------------------------Stupid bar thing is not working so deal with this------------------------------**

Rory awoke the next morning and walked over to her desk. She opened up her laptop and smiled at the eulogy she had finished last night. She remembered nothing but working on that, closing her laptop and falling asleep. She checked another document to confirm that her article was also finished and that her paper for her English class was halfway done.

Happy with her progress, she checked the clock and realized she had an hour to get to her first class. She grabbed a towl and hurried to the bathroom, stripping down and letting the warm stream of water beat down on her shoulders.

After washing her hair and body she stepped out, wrapping the fuzzy towel around her tightly and walking out back to her room. She dressed in jeans and a dark red turtleneck, pulling her hair back in a tight ponytail. She gathered her things and glanced at the clock again. She had just enough time to get some coffee and head over to her first class.

She walked out into the common room and saw something on the table by the couch. There was a large cup of coffee and a small piece of paper folded up, adressed to her. She sipped the coffee with a smile and unfolded the note. It was short and simple and she immediatly knew who it was by the handwriting.

_Talk to her_

With a sigh, she stuffed the note in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, falling against the couch and pressing speed dial '1'. The call was answered on the second ring.

_"I'm a legally divorced woman"_

"I have to give a eulogy"

**------------------------------Stupid bar thing is not working so deal with this------------------------------**

**I know that took a few days to get out and it was really really _really_ short and I am so so sorry! I tried uploading other things but FanFiction was being dumb and it didnt let me. Then I just got sidetracked and I know these arent good excuses but I'm really sorry so please dont stick me in the guillotine! I'll be forever grateful. Okay, anyway. I hope you liked this one. I go back to school (blegh) tomorrow so I dont know how frequent updates will be. Sowwy. I'm going to try and get them out as often as possible. My mom had a laptop that my grandpa gave to her and she's letting me use it. It's stationed in my room at my dad's but since she's getting a wireless router and I plan on spending more time at her house. I'll be able to type up new chapters there and then either upload them from the laptop or save it to a disc and upload somewhere else. Enough of my rambling. Hope you liked this chapter, and I promise to get the next one out as soon as I can.**

**Next chapter: Later in the chapter there might be a time lapse to the funeral, making it a bit longer, but I'm not sure. I might get out a short one and then another one right after that with the funeral. **

**So now Lorelai is divorced and Luke is almost out of the picture. I'm not sure how much longer this story will carry on. I'm almost out of ideas. That doesnt mean it's ending in two or three chapters but it's not going to be very long. I'm thinking maybe...twenty chapters at the most? I'm not sure I just know that it wont be going over twenty by too much. Anyway...**

**Please please review!**

**Sarah**


	13. I don't know what to feel

**AN: So sorry this took so long and I am going to try and update my other stories as well. I'll do that asap, promise. So anyway, this is mainly a time lapse to the funeral. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 13: I don't know what to feel**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Gilmore Girls and just won the Nobel Prize.  
**

* * *

Rory walked into the church and looked around. She recognized people from the town, and very few from Dean's family that she had met briefly. She spotted his mother at the front of the church, conversing with Reverend Hackett. She walked towards her and quickened her pace when Mrs. Forrester turned and motioned her forwards.

"Rory here will also be giving a eulogy" she said to Reverend Hackett, placing her hands on Rory's shoulders and managing a weak smile.

"Wonderful. Okay well Mrs. Forrester, when the time comes we're going to ask you up and you may give yours first, followed by Rory"

"Thank you Reverend Hackett" she said. He gave a sympathetic smile and nod, turning on his heel and walking away. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm holding up"

"Well, good. Such a tragedy for Dean to go like that" she said, furiously blinking to hold in tears.

"Yeah" Rory said giving her a small hug and smile before Clara joined them.

"Well, why dont we sit down now?" she said, wiping her tears away and motioning to a seat.

The ceremony started and Rory glanced around her, noticing a few people drying their eyes and blinking to hold in their tears. Reverend Hackett came up and asked for Dean's mother to come forth.

"At this time we have Dean's mother who wanted to give a eulogy in remembrance of her son"

She walked up and looked out at the crowd, taking a deep breath before beginning.

"My son, Dean Matthew Forrester, was a wonderful person. He was honest, loyal, and very loving. He died horribly, and I feel that he did not deserve that. He was always loyal to his family, he worked very hard, and he loved his girlfriend very much. It's very hard to lose a child, especially at such a young age, but it's always reassuring to know that your family and friends are there to support you. The town welcomed us when we moved here from Chicago all those years ago. We have lived here ever since, and the amount of loyalty and friendship you get from this town is overwhelming. I was very glad to have raised my son here for the last few years of his life. Here he found friends, he found a job when he needed it, and he met his girlfriend whom he loved deeply" at this point she was looking out at Rory when she mentioned Dean's girlfriend.

"I have never seen my son happier, than when I saw him with her. She was there for him when his life got stressful, she was there for Clara acting like the big sister she never had, and she has been there for us in this hard time, and vice versa. I will miss my son greatly, but whenever I think about him from now on, I will not forget that now he may watch over our family, myself, and everyone else he has ever loved and appreciated. May he rest in peace, and I hope to see him at heaven's gates when my time comes"

She stepped down and took her previous seat next to Rory. The reverend looked at Rory and she nodded, standing up.

"Now we will hear from Rory Gilmore, Dean's girlfriend"

Rory took a few deep breaths, looking from her paper, to the crowd. She swallowed before looking up and beginning.

"I met Dean when he first moved here to Stars Hollow. He was my first everything. My first boyfriend, first kiss, and he was the perfect first boyfriend. My mother liked him, and I eventually grew to love him. We had our rough patches, but what couple doesnt. Our relationship was tested with everything that life could throw at us, and in the beginnings we always pulled through, together. When Dean passed on, it was our third time being together. We stayed friends the second time we decided to end things and it proved to work out for us. His family welcomed me with open arms, and I was glad to have had a boyfriend whose family loved me as much as he did. I will miss Dean, I'll miss our past and our memories. It was sad for him to have gone the way he did, but I believe that when God takes someone from us, he needs them up in heaven with him. May he rest in peace, and as his mother said, now he may watch over his family"

She stepped down and took her previously vacated seat. It had been hard, to carefully select her wording in order to write that. She tried to keep her mind floating on the past so she would not remember the ugly times that had recently occured.

The funeral carried on, and ended with Deans burial. She kept one arm around Clara as the casket was lowered into the ground. After giving the eulogy the only thing she felt, was numb.

Very numb**  
**

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know this is so so super mean of me to make you wait this long and then give you this short short super short chapter! Dont hurt me, please. I'd very much appreciate it if I could keep all my limbs in tact. So I'm going to try and get the next one out soon, and I will try to make it a bit longer than this one especially. So, please review. The more reviews I get the faster chapters could appear. Think about it...**

**Sarah**


End file.
